Addictive
by Claire likeaboss Redfield
Summary: Leon has a serious problem will he gets help before it's too late,It's going to be rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil characters they all belong to Capcom so don't sue me. This story take place In a Alternative Universe

*Title- Addictive

*Characters- Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen and the other Characters.

*Summary- Leon has a serious problem, will he gets help before it's too late just found out and read.

*Chapter 1 – First Meeting.

*Leon's Point of View

_I'm Leon S. Kennedy and I'm going to tell you about my life from meeting my childhood sweetheart and all the ups and down we've been through it seems like it was yesterday._

_*Summer of 89._

_*_Twelve year-old Leon S. Kennedy was just finished building his rocket ship, he was about to test it out when a moving truck had parked across the street. A man and a woman followed by two kids had came out of the car. The older boy look about 14 years of age and was carrying a box , and the little girl looked about age 9 or 10 was drawing on the ground. Being the smart-ass as he is, he decided to introduce himself.

*You must be new. Leon said.

*Duh don't you see the moving truck, dork. Claire said.

*Hey, I just came over here to say welcome to the neighborhood, you don't have to be a bitch about it. Leon said.

*Leon regret saying those words before he knew it, he was on the ground getting pounded by Claire. He was thankful that her brother had stopped the major beat-down that he was about to get. Chris had took Claire inside and then came back out to aplogize to Leon.

*Hey I'm sorry about that, you okay ? He asked.

*Yeah, I'm Leon Kennedy. Leon said.

*I'm Chris Redfield, that little brat that you got beat-up by was my little sister Claire. He informed him.

*Oh. Leon said.

*I'm about to go and finished unpacking my stuff. Chris said.

*Oh, okay when you're done I'll show you around. Leon said.

*Thanks. Chris said.

*No problem.

*After Chris went back to his house, Leon had went inside to clean himself up. While he was looking at himself in the mirror. He noticed that was started to get a black-eye.

*Damn, that girl can pack a punch. He said to himself.

*Leon' s pint of view.

*_And that's how I met my wife,even though she hits hard, I still love her with all my life._

_**C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter 1, poor Leon getting beat-up by a girl, chapter 2 will be up soon. I decided to write this because I pre-order Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicle. Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note- Okay everybody you know the drill, I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom. I want to thank everybody who reviewed the this story. Here is chapter two of Addictive.

*Title- Addictive

*Summary- Leon has a serious problem, Will he get help before it ruin his life for good, or will it be the end ?

*Chapter 2-

*_Two month later....._

*_September- A week before School starts_

_*My mom informed me that we was having a cookout before her and dad went to work, and before school starts._

_*_What's wrong Leon are you okay ? She asked him.

*I'm okay, mom just a little tired. He said.

*Well can you go over to Redfield's house and tell them that they are invited to the cookout. She said.

*Okay, i'll be back. He told her

*I'm going to start on the food and drinks. She said.

*Okay. He told her.

*When Leon went outside, he spotted Chris talking on the phone, and claire wsa jumping rope when Leon came over.

*Hey, Claire. Leon said.

*Hey mushroom head what bring you here ? Claire asked.

*Well, hothead my parents are having a cookout and told me to invite you guys, if you're not busy. Leon said.

*I'll asked my parents, but I don't know about Chris, ever since he met this girl, he won't get off the phone.

*Who's he talking to ? Leon asked.

*I think her name is gel or Jill ? Claire said.

*You're a piece or work Claire. Leon told her.

*Let me ask my mom can we go. Claire said.

*Okay, I'll be wating here. Leon informed her.

*When Claire went inside, Chris was getting off the phone, by the way he was looking he looked like a red tomato.

*Uh, you okay Chris? Leon asked

*She's the perfect girl, a girl you can bring home to your parents. Chris said.

*Uh, okay. Leon said.

*Few mintues later Claire had came back running where she almost fell on the steps, luckly Leon had caught her. While he was holding her he was staring at her eyes, to leon her eyes was the most beautiful things he ever saw. While he was daydreaming Claire had hit him on top of his head.

*Ow that hurts. Leon said.

*Sorry, but you kept staring at me like you were going to eat me. Claire said.

*Oh. Leon said.

*By the way my mom said that we can come over. Claire infomed him.

*Great, I'll see you later. Leon said.

*Yeah. Claire told him.

*When Leon was going back to his house, he felt a tingle going through his body, ever since the Redfield's moved here Leon couldn't stop staring at claire as if he had a crush on her.

*Damnit, Kennedy you got a major crush on your best friend little sister. Leon's conscience told him.

*After Leon went home, Claire couldn;t stop staring at Leon or his butt, She kept looking to space until Chris came over.

*Hey hell-raiser what are you looking at ? Chris asked her.

*Nothing, just mind your own business big-head. Claire said.

*Better, not be staring at kennedy. Chris said.

*I wasn't so leave me alone. Claire said to him.

*Whatever, brat. Chris said.

*After Chris went in Claire went back to jumping rope where she kept, thinking about Leon.

*God, what a body he got? Claire smiled to herself.

*C. Redfield 86- Okay that's it for chapter 2 I'll write chapter 3 up sometime this week or next week. Read and Review and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom, but this story belongs to me. I want to thank **Divine Arion** and **BlameitonmyParents** of reviewing this story here is chapter 3 of Addictive.

*Chapter 3

*_A month after school started._

_*Leon's Point of View_

_*I must say, Claire is the best person I ever met in my whole life this is where we start getting kinda close._

_*_It was a little after 3 when the kids started coming out from school, Leon had decided to leave school so he can surprise Claire and walked her home. While he was waiting, Claire had sunck behind and scare the shit out of Leon.

*Boo !!!! Claire shouted

*Damnit, Claire why did you have to do that ? Leon said.

*Because, I'm a Redfield and besides why are you here ? She asked.

*What I can't walk my best friend, home from school. Leon told her.

*Kennedy, you're full of it. Claire said.

*I know, but you love me for it. Leon said.

*Yeah, I know. Claire informed him.

*Shall we get going? Leon told her

*Yeah, I told my mom I'll her clean the house. Claire said.

*When, they got home, Leon had walk Claire to her house where they shared a arkward moment.

*Uh, I guess I see you later ? Leon asked.

*Yeah. Claire said.

*Before I go can I have a hug ? Leon said to her.

*Why ? Claire asked.

*Because I want one. Leon said.

*Okay,okay you big baby. Claire laughed

*Claire had put her arm out, where Leon had walked into her embrace, While they were hugging each other, Chris and his friends saw them and start teasing them.

*Ah, Claire and Leon sitting in the tree. Chris started.

*K-i-s-s-i-n-g. Richard said.

*First come love then come marriage, here come Leon with a baby carriage. Joseph finished.

*Guys. Not funny Claire said.

*Chris, leave them alone. Jill said.

*Yeah, let them be. Rebecca replied.

*Claire, I'll call you later. Leon said.

*Okay. Claire said .

*Once Leon got home, he had sat his stuff down and went to the kitchen, where he saw his mom holding a plate of cookies or him.

*Hey, sweetie how was your day. Mrs. Kennedy asked.

*It was great. Leon told her.

*I made you and claire some cookies, where is she ? She asked him.

*She had to help her mom,.Leon said.

*Oh, well later can you give these to her. His mom asked.

*Yeah I will. Leon said.

*Well, I'll leave you alone. Mrs. Kennedy said.

*Alright. Leon said.

*After, his mom left, Leon couldn't stop thinking about Claire, she was a tough-ass chick, and knew how to beat somebody up.

*_Claire Redfield, no make that Claire Kennedy, you'll be the death of me. Leon said to himself._

*C. Redfield 86- That's the end of chapter 3, Poor Leon and Claire can't even catch a break from Chris and the gang. I'll write chapter 4 tomorrow until then Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom. But this story is all mines. Thanks to the people who review this story I really appreciated it. Here is chapter 4 of Addictive.

*Title- Addictive.

*Summary- Leon has a serious problem, will he gets help before it's too late, or will it be over for him for good.

*Chapter 4

*_A week before Christmas break._

*Leon had woken up nice and early, so he and Claire can walk to school together, While he was getting ready his parents had came in. He could tell something bad because his mom eyes were red and puffy.

*Leon, we need to tell you something. His dad said.

*What is everything okay.? He asked them

*Jason and Diana were in a car wreck last night. His mom said.

*Are they okay, what about Chris and Claire ? He asked.

*The kids are okay, but they died some asshole hit their car and just kept going. His dad said.

*But, that can't be I saw them yesterday. Leon exclaimed.

*Yeah, uh listen me and your mom was going to their house, and we wanted to know if you want to come with us. His dad told him.

*Yeah, I really want to see Claire. Leon told him.

*When they got to their house, it was fully packed with flowers and people, hugging each other. He tried to find Chris but he was nowhere to be seen, but when he spotted Claire she was in the backyard holding a Teddy Bear.

*Claire, I'm so sorry. Leon told her.

*Leon, why, why did my parents have to die ? She asked.

*I don't know, I really don't have a answer. Leon said.

*Worst Christmas ever I don't have any parents. Claire said as she continues to cry.

*You have other family members, you have me. Leon said.

*The only thing I want for Christmas is my mom and dad nobody else. Claire screamed.

*I know, how you feel right now, I miss my grandma sometimes, but she'll always be in my heart. Just think all the happy times you have spent with your parents. Leon said.

*Thanks, maybe I'll remember that next time. Claire said.

*Stop, crying I hate you see a pretty girl cry it makes me said. Leon said.

*You really think I'm pretty ? Claire asked.

*I don't think, you are. Leon said.

*Thanks, uh I really don't want to go back in so can we stay out here ? Claire asked him.

*Sure, why not I'm not leaving you. Leon said.

*Can you hold me tight. She asked him.

*Yeah. Leon replied.

*As Leon was holding Claire little did they know that Chris was watching them from his bedroom with angry scowl on his face.

*_Just because our parents died, doesn't mean you can try to take my baby sister away. Chris said to himself._

_*_Chris_, _come down and eat. His aunt yell from downstairs_._

_*_Coming_, Kennedy your ass is grass when I kick you fucking ass. He told himself._

_*_Chris took one last look at them before he went downstairs, to see his family.

*Claire Redfield 86- That's it for chapter 4 Poor Chris and Claire losing their parents in a bad accident. Leave it to Leon to save the day. Chapter 5 should be up this week I can't promise you,but Read and Review no flamers.


End file.
